


Love Across Time: Lost

by Wigmund



Series: Love Across Time [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by the fear that the kids and trolls are not merely conversing with each other across paradox space, but across time as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Across Time: Lost

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
GC: H3Y TH3R3 COOL K1D, 1T'S T1M3 FOR YOU 4ND YOUR FR13NDS TO COM3 OV3R.  
TG: no need to remind me ive been looking forward to this moment for days  
TG: gonna sweep up all the hot alien babes when i show up and show them how fucking cool ironic earth kids do it  
TG: like those shits in that horrible movie john had me watch where one of the aliens sounded like john candy  
GC: 1 H4V3 NO 1D3A WH4T YOU'R3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT, BUT 1'M LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO TH3S3 SMOOTH COOL 34RTH K1D MOV3S.  
GC: 1N F4CT, 1'V3 GOT SOM3 MOV3S OF MY OWN TH4T 1 W4NT TO SHOW YOU  
GC: >:]  
GC: > :]  
GC: >:]  
TG: oh man those fucking horn eyebrow things  
TG: wait  
TG: whats this  
TG: B|  
TG: whats going on here  
TG: > B|  
TG: >B|  
TG: > B|  
TG: can you stop this fucking crazy shit  
GC: WHY WOULD 1 W4NT TO? 1 C4N'T W41T TO S33 THOS3 3Y3BROWS W1GGL3 WH3N W3 M33T F4C3 TO F4C3.  
GC: 4ND 1 C4N G3T THOS3 COOL K1D SH4D3S OFF SO 1 C4N S33 YOUR 3Y3S.  
GC: 1 4LSO WOND3R WH4T 3LS3 1 C4N T4K3 OFF OF YOU WH3N W3 M33T UP.  
TG: B|  
TG: Bo  
TG: B) naughty bitch  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: <3  
TG: you too terezi  
TG: <3  
TG: gotta go were heading through now  
TG: gonna whip these shades off as soon as i see you  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has disconnected--

 

Dave Strider turned off his iShades and walked over to his pals who had gathered, ready for this moment that everything had been building up to.  
"How long until the portal's open?"  
"Jade and Rose are working on it right now.  
So, Dave, you ready for this?"  
"Of course, gonna get my fucking thing on with some alien bitches and watch Karkat pitch a fucking fit.  
What about you? Looking forward to meeting your crazy girlfriend?"  
John blushed and pulled his hoodie up to cover his face.  
"I...I'm not sure...I mean she has improved as we got closer to the Rift. She said something about 'learning her lesson', so I'm hopeful. I really hope the spider thing is just a theme and she's not really one."  
Dave laughed and slapped John upon his back.  
"Don't worry about that. Terezi sent some pics of everyone so we wouldn't freak out when we saw them for the first time."  
"What do they look like?"  
"Mostly human except for the gray skin, candy corn horns, yellow eyes and sharp teeth."  
"Huh, I wonder how human-like they are?"  
"I bet you are."  
Dave gave John the dirtiest grin he could muster, causing his derpy friend to absolutely glow. Dave and John then laughed as the girls approached them.

"We're finished prepping the portal guys."  
"All we have to do is activate our four-way fraymotif and we'll be sent to the trolls."  
"You two excited to meet your patrons?"  
Both Jade and Rose blushed and exchanged nervous glances. It had become quite apparent that as they approached the time of the Rift, each kid had developed true feelings for the troll that was their patron.

Karkat was going to be looking forward to his own troll/human sloppy makeout. Dave grinned at the irony of being bitched at what seemed like an eternity ago about the very same subject by the very same troll.

They looked at each other, pulled out their respective weapons and activated the fraymotif.

It was an odd sensation traveling through the void and into another universe. They closed their eyes on Rose's warning about what might be roadside attractions along the way.

 

When they stopped moving, they opened their eyes to find themselves in a dark and dusty room.

Rose activated her wand to provide light and they all looked around in confusion.

"Where's our welcome wagon? I was expecting some alien babes waiting to mack on my earthly glory."  
"Something's not right guys."  
"This can't be..."  
"There's a teleportalizer over here, maybe it leads to where ever the trolls are."

The four got onto the platform and it sputtered awake, sending them into another large and dark room.

They looked around as their eyes adjusted to the glow from Rose's wands.

The place was in ruins and coated with dust. Incredibly old splashes of multiple shades of paint coated most every surface. There was a pile of rusted clown horns with what looked like...

The four approached the pile and took in what they saw.

A mummified husk of what appeared to be a four-horned boy was curled over a similarly mummified body of a horned girl wearing a bodysuit like she was getting ready for a swim. A hole went through the back of the boy and obviously into the girl.

"That's...that's Feferi."  
"Who?"  
"She's the one who contacted me in my dreams after my dreamself was killed."  
Dave spun around and looked around the room.

There were mummified bodies everywhere. All had similar wounds upon their bodies.

"No...no...no...we couldn't have..."  
"What? what happened? Why is everyone here dead...dead for a long time..."

Dave walked up to one particular body that had fallen over a keyboard in front of a terminal that had shut itself off a long time ago.

He hesitantly reached out and brushed back the few lingering patches of hair that the body still had and looked in horror upon the cherry red glasses the troll girl wore.

"This is a fucking joke...this can't be happening..."  
He reached around the body and hit the keyboard, hoping that it would activate the terminal.

The terminal lit up, showing a strange program on the screen. It showed a still image of the four kids as energy surrounded them when they had activated their fraymotif to travel across the void. A message at the bottom of the image indicated that it could no longer track the subjects.

To one side of the screen was a pesterlog. She was trying to contact someone.

Someone who was lost to her across the expanse of time and space.

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is attempting to troll turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
\-- USER NOT FOUND! --  
GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU GUYS? 1T'S B33N W33KS S1NC3 YOU D1S4PP34R3D.  
GC: TH3 D3MON'S FOUND US. W3'R3 TRY1NG TO F1GHT H1M OFF.  
GC: BUT W3 C4N'T W3 N33D YOUR H3LP  
GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU D4VE?  
GC: H3'S H3R3 D4V3 PL34S3 HURRY  
GC: PL34S3 D4V3 1 DON'T W4NT TO D13 W1THOUT M33T1NG YOU  
GC: 1 DON'T W4NT TO D13 L1K3 TH1S  
GC: PL34S3 WH3R3 4R3 YOU  
GC: H3'S H3R3  
GC: 1'M SORRY  
GC: 1'M SORRY  
GC: <3  
GC: PL34S3 KNOW TH4T 1 D1D LOV3 YOU  
GC: WH3R3 3V3R YOU 4R3 D4V3  
GC: 1 LOV3 YOU  
GC: OH J3GUS  
\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has been idle for 1025 years--  
\-- Please disconnect idle user --

 

Dave moved backwards, trying desperately to not cry...and he failed.

He collapsed to his knees and sobbed in agony.

They had waited for them.

The trolls had waited, but they couldn't wait long enough.

The Demon found them and they have been dead for centuries.

There was nothing he or Rose or John or Jade could do...

The others came over to Dave and cried along with their cool friend.

Everything they had worked for was lost.

They were trapped in this failed session with the bodies of those who had waited for them and died waiting for them.

Dave composed himself and pulled out his turn tables. Rose looked up at him, wiping away the tears that caused her makeup to run down her face in dark streaks.  
"What makes you think that will work?"  
"I don't know if it will, but we've got to try something."  
John stood up and looked at the other three.  
"Do we have any choice?"  
"Well, the fraymotif that we used to travel here was one I dominated. So maybe if we use Dave's four-way fraymotif, we can prevent this."  
"Wouldn't that cause a paradox and mean we're doomed."  
"Better than spending the rest of time here with the dead."  
"Maybe this will be different John, maybe we will survive.  
We can't give up hope."

The four looked at each other, smiled and all placed their hands upon the time turntables as Dave whipped up the wicked beats that was his theme and wove it with those of John, Jade and Rose.

And they vanished, barely disturbing the dust that had accumulated in that dark and terrible place.


End file.
